The Quests
kill the bear About Quests There are many different types of Quests in this game. At the start of the game, you are presented with a series of mini-quests, as a Tutorial. When you finish the first Quest, you will immediately get another to complete. During the game, many of those mini-quests will appear. Once you reach level 4, you are given your first full Quest, which is made up of multiple tasks that must be completed in sequence, in order to move onto the next task. Because there is no time limit on most Quests, multiple can be open at the same time and sometimes it even can be an advantage to do so. Often there are similar tasks in different Quests. Most Quests have 5 or more tasks in them. You will know which Quest and which task you are on by looking at the icon on the left hand side of your gamescreen. The icon will show you which task you are working on, with a Roman Numeral (I, II, III, IV, etc). Timed Quests do have a time limit!!! These special Quests are also made up of multiple tasks that must be completed in sequence in order to move onto the next task. But now, all these tasks must be completed within a given time frame, usually 5-8 days. (when you don't succeed within the given time, you get the option to "buy" more time with Totems) ---- Mini Quests= |-|Building= |-|General= |-|Seasonal = |-|Super= |-|Timed= *Abduction of the Century (contains 8 parts. Time limit: 8 days) *Abduction of the Century II (starts after finishing Abduction of the Century contains 8 parts. Time limit: 5 days) *Anniversary (available after update 1.86.1; contains 5 parts, Time limit: 30 days 15 hours) *Banana Paradise (Contains 6 parts. Time limit: 9 days.) *Banana Paradise-II (Contains 6 parts. Time limit: 5 days.) *Big Wet Day (starts at level 42, contains 5 parts. Time limit: 14 days, 14 hours) *Big Wet Season (starts after you finish Big Wet Day, contains 5 parts. Time limit: 5 days) *Champion's breakfast-II (starts after you finish Champion's breakfast , contains 6 parts. Time limit: 5 days) *Dance Festival-I (contains 7 parts. Time limit: 7 days.) *Dance Festival-II (contains 7 parts. Time limit: 5 days.) *Day of the Best Hunter (starts after you finish Day of the Better Hunter, contains 6 parts. Time limit: 5 days) *Fire in the Heart (starts after you finish Tikki tribe, contains 6 parts. Time limit 5 days) *Golden Fleece (Contains 8 parts. Time limit: 29 days, 8 hours) *Harvest Fest (starts at level 32, contains 7 parts. Time limit: 7 days) *Hunter's Big Heart (starts after Hunter's Heart, contains 7 parts. Time limit: 5 days) *Hunter's Heart (starts at level 24, contains 7 parts. Time limit: 7 days) *Island Games (Contains 8 parts. Time limit: 9 days) *Island Plainsboro (starts after Plane in the Sky, contains 8 parts. Time limit: 5 days) *Invasion of really wild animals (Available for level 30 and above, contains 6 parts. Time limit: 5 days) *Invasion of really wild animals II (starts at level 61, if you finished Invasion of really wild animals and contains 6 parts, Time limit: 5 days) *Mandarin Duck (Contains 7 parts. Time limit: 5 days) *Memory Abyss (starts after Memory Whirpool, contains 7 parts. Time limit: 7 days) *Miss Island (Contains 6 parts. Time limit: 11 days) *Miss Archipelago (starts after you finished Miss Island; contains 6 parts. Time limit: 6 days.) *Platinum Fleece (starts after Golden Fleece, contains 8 parts. Time limit: 5 days) *Rescue Mission (Contains 8 parts. Time limit: 7 days) *Royal Hippopotamus (Contains 6 parts. Time limit: 5 days) *Sky_Flamingo (contains 8 parts. Time limit: 7 days.) *South-polar Wind (Contains 7 parts. Time limit: 7 days.) *South-polar Snowstorm (Contains 7 parts. Time limit: 7 days.) *Spring Fest (Seasonal Quest, available for level 30 and above, contains 4 parts. Time limit: 11 days) *The night of Fireworks II (starts at level 60, if you finished The night of Fireworks and contains 8 parts, Time limit: 7 days) *Tribute to Volcano (starts after you finished Fire in the Heart, contains 6 parts. Time limit: 5 days) *Vegetable diet II (starts after you finished Vegetable diet, contains 7 parts. Time limit: 6 days.) *Energetic Marathon *Totems' Marathon *Viral Marathon |-|Trips to Islands= *Trip to Tree Isle (available at level 7, contains 14 parts) *Trip to Fort Island (available at level 26, contains 10 parts) *Trip to Ice Island (available after upgrade 1.84, contains 12 parts) *Secret of a Wreck (Trip to Island of Storms) (available after you finish Trip to Fort Island, contains 19 parts) *Trip to Volcano Island (Contains 17 parts.) |-|Weekly Tasks= There are 8 different Weekly Tasks, which are available for 7 days each. They appear in a preset order, which is displayed below. Dolphin Bush Brazil Turtle Festive Lama Red Riding Hood Cow Unique Rhino Lovers Tree Zebra Bush Giraffe the Juggler ---- Home